Una Vez más
by Anael-D02
Summary: Yamato Ishida nuevamente se encontraba sentado en la última fila, en el último lugar, junto a la esquina, aparentando prestar su total atención a la clase, pero en realidad mirándola a ella, silenciosa y pacientemente, una vez más, deseando desde su interior poder levantarse y decirle "Hola"


**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Una Vez más**

* * *

Yamato Ishida nuevamente se encontraba sentado en la última fila, en el último lugar, junto a la esquina donde el ventanal daba una buena y bonita vista de los patios de la escuela, como de costumbre. Miraba al frente, aparentando prestar su total atención a la clase, a la profesora, siendo, que no era así, _claro que no. _Él la miraba a e_lla, _una vez más.

Recostó su barbilla en el pupitre, entretenido observándola de lejos, realizando un ejercicio matemático que, a deducir por su ceño fruncido, no había podido descifrar. Era su rutina diaria, llegar a clases, fingir que le importaba y observarla. Observarla hasta cansarse, o hasta que Tai llegara a su lugar, intentando que _socializara._

_-Hey, Matt, ¿me escuchas? –Taichi pasó una mano frente a los ojos de su amigo, captando su atención._

_-Eh, si… lo de… -El chico balbuceó, intentando recordar de que le hablaba Tai, antes de perderse en su mundo._

Y así, casi siempre, era lo mismo. Justo como en ese momento. Pero no le importó en lo más mínimo, continuó con su tarea de revisar minuciosamente cada facción y gesto que producía la pelirroja.

Era curioso, pero aunque tuviera la –sorpresiva y recientemente descubierta –capacidad de desenvolverse en un escenario, lleno de gente, que podía bien, criticarlo o alabarlo –como había resultado, gracias al bendito cielo –no tenía el más mínimo valor de plantarse enfrente de la chica y decirle "Bueno días" o siquiera un simple "Hola", siempre esperaba a que Taichi diera el primer paso, y después, el se unía la conversación entablada por su amigo.

Era tan comprensible , como patético que él, Yamato Ishida, que al entrar a la secundaria había resultado ser el _Don Juan _que cada día era perseguido por chicas más pequeñas y más grandes que él, no pudiera siquiera sostenerle la mirada a Sora, su amiga de aventuras, porque sentía que se sonrojaba, ni siquiera desearle buena suerte en un examen.

Pero así era él, un chico tímido y vergonzoso que desde siempre había ocultado bajo esa coraza de arrogancia bien fingida y genialidad nata. Lo preocupante para él aquí era que podía ocultarlo, pero no desvanecerlo, y ese, era el efecto que Sora tenía en el, había logrado penetrar duramente la armadura que con tanto esmero y esfuerzo el había creado.

¿Por donde se le había metido? Ni cuenta se dio, pero en menos de un pestañeo, el amor de Sora había llegado hasta lo más profundo alcanzando su corazón.

Cursi, sip, pero, ese era otro efecto que Sora había producido en él, _efectos secundarios del enamoramiento, _suponía él.

Sonrió cuando ella sonrió, deduciendo que por fin, después de tanto quebrarse la cabeza, Sora había logrado resolver la ecuación matemática que el maestro había puesto en el pizarrón –él solo miraba garabatos –, y deseo ir a felicitarla o si quiera decirle, "que inteligente, lo has hecho rápido" pero no lo hizo, por que en ese momento era tímido y vergonzoso y todos los demás fantasmas que guardaba en su interior.

Prefirió quedarse en su lugar y observarla con atención como lo hacía todos los días.

Tal vez, algún día se animara a decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero por ahora, se conformaría con admirarla silenciosamente desde su lugar, una vez más.

Pero, si tan solo él supiera que la pelirroja sufría del mismo mal que él, tal vez, solo tal vez, él no se quedaría observándola otro día, una vez más, como de costumbre.

* * *

_Hola! ^^_

_He aquí yo después de bastantito tiempo con algo que al parecer, ya me convenció lo suficiente como para mostrárselos, ¿Les gustó?, espero que sí, de verdad, porque al principio no me convencía mi falta de tiempo e inspiración me hacían dudar si publicarlo o no, pero ya me siento más equilibrada y pude componerlo._

_Tengo un repertorio de Fics guardados en mi compu, que espero pronto poder terminar y mostrarles, pero lo primordial era esto, ya tenía prometiendo un sorato desde hace meses, pero al fin esta aquí ^^ _

_Sé que esta algo corto, por no decir cortísimo, pero me gustó mucho, últimamente me ha dado por hacer sosas chiquitas y medio cursis, haha._

_En fin, creo que me despido de ustedes, espero y les haya gustado._

_Besos, _

_Anael-D02_


End file.
